


One Night in Skyhold

by WindySuspirations



Series: Kink Meme Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Dom Cullen Rutherford, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, POV Cullen Rutherford, Possible Dubious Consent, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySuspirations/pseuds/WindySuspirations
Summary: Written forthis Kink Meme Prompt, Cullen has had it with being patient in his relationship with the Inquisitor. After a long day and some relentless teasing from the Inquisitor, he decides that he's going to take what he wants from her.





	One Night in Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this months and months ago, but I couldn't quite get it to work. Now, I am back with a fresh writing bug, and this just popped out. I am fairly pleased with how this turned out. I hope you all like it.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome. Those little kudos and comments let me know that I am on the right track and encourage me to continue creating.

It’s late. He should be sleeping; that’s what he keeps telling himself, but his legs won’t carry him back to his tower and his lonely bed.  Instead, he stands in front of the door to the Inquisitor’s private chambers, debating with himself about whether he should go up.

He sighs and runs a hand through his short golden hair. What in the Void is he doing here anyway? Does he really think that she’ll welcome him at this hour? Regardless of the increasingly heated kisses, they’d shared over the past couple of months since that morning on the battlements, they hadn’t taken it any further. Not because he hadn’t wanted to because if she’d given him the slightest indication that she wanted to progress their relationship, he would have jumped at the chance. No, it had been because he  could sense her hesitation; he knew she was inexperienced in these matters and he hadn’t wanted to press her.

He squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth, his rigid cock pulsing painfully against his breeches. Maker, but she frustrated him. Just today she came strolling into his office, casual as you please, wearing a pair of leggings and a frilly nothing of a top that showed off her assets to their full advantage. “I need to borrow you,” she said, tossing back her long red hair and watching him with taunting blue eyes that held the promise of scorching kisses and more.

He smiled at her, pushed back his chair, and beckoned her to come and sit in his lap. “I’m yours,” he told her, and he realized he meant it in every sense of the word. She came to him and perched on his lap, gasping when he settled her against his chest. He cupped her cheek with one gloved hand and covered her mouth with his. They sat there like that, trading increasingly deeper kisses. He was drowning in her floral scent and the honeyed taste of her mouth, and he was sure that she was equally mesmerized by him, yet when he tried to cup her breast through the material of her top, she jumped off his lap, muttering something about being needed in the main keep. She fled his tower,  leaving him with a raging hard-on and a spinning head.

 

He groans and knocks his forehead against the wood of the door. The silence of the hall mocks him. The woman is driving him insane. He straightens and puts his hand on the door knob. Setting his jaw, he opens the door and walks through, closing it behind him.

 

* * *

 

He’s not particularly quiet as he mounts the stairs. He’s not trying to sneak up on her, but when he gets to the top of the stairs and into her room, she is seated at her vanity, dragging a brush through her long red hair, easy as you please. His frown deepens. Is she really that oblivious? For Maker’s sake, he could be an assassin!

Making a mental note to have a chat with her about remaining aware of her surroundings, even in Skyhold, he leans against the banister to watch her.  Beyond the light of the few candles that are lit and the banked heat of the fireplace, the room is dark. The flickering light plays upon the red waves of her hair and turns them into a shimmering river of red-hot sparks flowing down her slender back.Maker, but she is beautiful. He crosses his arms over his chest as he waits for her to notice him.

She keeps running that brush through her hair until, ah, yes, there it is, she jumps a little when she spots his reflection in her mirror. She stands and turns to face him, her pale cheeks tinged with pink.  “Commander, w-what are you doing here at this hour?”

He says nothing. Just straightens from his lean and starts stalking toward her in determined strides. She starts backing away from him, but there is nowhere for her to go, and seconds later, he’s trapped her against the wall, his arms braced on either side of her head. He glances down at her chest; her breasts heave in and out as her breathing quickens. He licks his lips, raising his eyes to search her face. He’s so close to her that he can count each individual freckle on her nose. She’s biting her lip and staring at him with big blue eyes rimmed with dark red lashes.  His cock throbs in the confines of his breeches, aching to be free, to plunge inside her and find release. He closes his eyes and fights back a tortured groan.

“Cullen,” she whispers, and he opens his eyes as he strains to hear her, even in the stillness of her rooms. At least she isn’t calling him by his title now. “What are you doing?”

In reply, he drops his head and crashes his lips against hers. She opens her mouth to him, and he slides his tongue inside, tracing its contours and the edges of her straight teeth. He slides a hand down to her thigh and lifts it over his hip. She wraps it around him and presses himself against her heat. And she isn’t pushing him away, so his other hand slips inside her robe to cup her breast. Her nipples are already hard —Maker, she’s so responsive.

He drags his lips away from hers and parts her robe and the shift she wears underneath to bear the pale globes of her breasts to his hungry gaze.  “Oh, Evelyn,” he says, and this time, he does groan because he can’t hold it in any longer, not with her pressed against him like this, not with seeing her so wanton, the way he has seen her in his dreams each night in his solitary bed.

He falls on one breast and then the other in turn, bathing her nipples with his tongue, nibbling at them and pressing scorching kisses to her flesh.  A moan leaves him at the taste of her flesh, the soft texture of her skin, her warmth…he falls onto his knees before her, dragging his hands down her sides and parting her robe open completely.

He looks up, and she is watching him with smoky blue eyes, her lips parted, and color high in her cheeks. One of her hands comes up, and she cards her fingers through his hair. He leans into her touch helplessly. “Evelyn,” he husks, and he slides his hands up on her bare thighs, taking her shift with them as they rise higher and higher until her core is bared to him. The sight of the red curls between her thighs pushes another groan out of him, and he leans in to drive his face into them. Sweet Maker, her scent, her taste, it’s too much, and yet not enough at the same time.

“Cullen, w-what are you doing?” Now she tries to pull away from him, but he doesn’t let her.

“Hush. Spread your legs, love” he orders her. She hesitates for just a moment,  then does as he asks, and he parts her folds with his thumbs. There, amidst the soft hair, her bud peeks out. He kisses it before using his tongue to lick her from the bottom of her slit to the top. Her nectar sluices over his tongue, and he moans. This is paradise. He has died, and now he is in paradise, and she is his reward.

Above him, she keens and her hips thrust forward eagerly, seeking more contact with his mouth. “Cullen…what…you….” Her voice is breathy with need, and he obliges her, drawing the flat of his tongue over her again and again until her juices bathe his face. He takes her between his lips to suck on her, drawing her into his mouth and swirling the tip of his tongue around her.

Her breathing is coming in ragged gasps now, and she is clutching at his head. His name falls from her lips in a breathless prayer, and he leans back to look up at her. Her eyes are dark pools of blue, her cheeks are rosy, and her skin glows with a hint of sweat in the dim candlelight.  She is a goddess out of legend, her hair draped over her shoulders in a river of red silk, as she commands him to her pleasure. And he is more than willing to give it to her. Yes, oh, yes, she is close, so close and he returns his mouth to her to take her there.

It doesn’t take much; just a few more licks of his tongue and she comes apart around him, coating his chin and jaw with her essence. “Cullen,” she cries out, and he thinks the whole of the keep must have heard her, which is just fine with him. The sound of her, her taste, her scent all go straight to his cock, which is insistently reminding him that it’s still encased in his leather breeches, painfully so.

He stands and sweeps her into his arms in one motion, ignoring her gasp as he strides toward her bed. Dropping her on it, he growls “Strip.”  Without taking her eyes off him, she obeys him, shrugging out of her robe and shift. He groans at the sight of her naked body, all soft curves, and lean, feminine muscle, and makes quick work of his own clothing.

It’s her turn to gasp as he stands bare before her. He can’t help the surge of masculine pride that fills him as her eyes trail over his body and widen at the sight of his cock, its tip purple with engorged blood. She reaches out a hand to wipe at the beads of moisture seeping from it, and he shuts his eyes and moans.

“Maker,” he mutters, and oh, her touch feels so good that he almost loses it there and then, but he calls upon his Templar discipline and reins his orgasm back. Not yet. He wants, no, he _needs_ to savor this: his first time with this beautiful creature; he wants to burn it into his memory so he can replay it every lonely night while she is away on missions.

Tightening his jaw, he climbs over her, pushing her down and settling himself between her legs. He holds most of his weight on his arms on either side of her, and he lowers his head to capture her lips in a bruising kiss, groaning into her mouth. Her arms come up to circle his neck, and she buries her hands in his hair.

“My sweet girl,” he croons as he breaks the kiss to nibble at her neck. “Do you want this, love?” Because, Maker, although he has to have her tonight, he has to know: he will _not_ take her against her will. Never. He shuts his eyes and buries his face in the join between her neck and shoulder as he waits for her response.

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes_

Her fingers run through his hair as she caresses him, and he arches his neck into her touch. “Please take me, Cullen,” she whispers.  He lifts his head and kisses her with everything he is, his hands sliding down to caress her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and fingers. Her breathing hitches as she shudders and gasps, pushing her breasts further into his hands.

“So soft…softer than velvet, smoother than silk,” he drags his calloused palms over her stomach and down to her core, “and so fucking wet for me. “ He rises to kneel between her legs, pumping his cock twice before positioning himself at her entrance. “Ready, love?”

She nods her head, but it’s not enough. He has to hear her.

“Tell me.”

“I’m ready,” her voice is raspy, and her pupils are blown wide open, the dark taking over her cerulean irises. He smirks at her and thrusts into her. There is a momentary resistance, and then he is past it and sheaths himself completely inside her with a long groan.

“Maker’s breath, you’re so tight….oh, you feel so good,” he growls, searching her face for any evidence of discomfort. Finding none, he starts to move, rocking his hips back and forth. Her legs come up around his waist, and her ankles lock behind him as she presses herself closer. He drops a hand to circle her clit with a thumb, and she arches her back as she comes for the second time that night, his name on her lips. She wrings another groan from him as her walls tighten around him and he has to stop thrusting and still her grinding movements to keep from coming himself. “Easy, love…we have all night

“Oh, Cullen…but I want…”

“Shh..” he flips them until she is on top of him. He reaches up to palm her breasts, sitting up to wash her nipples with his tongue.He kisses his way down her stomach while he reaches down and plays with her clit with one thumb. She shudders on top of him, and one corner of his lips goes up in a devilish smirk. “You know, I love the sound of my name on your lips…particularly when you’re coming apart around me.”

An answering grin crosses her full lips as she tosses her head, sending the long sweep of her hair cascading down her back in gentle red waves. She cocks her head and starts circling her hips against him. He shuts his eyes, and a long, low moan leaves him at the sensation of her. “Like that, do you, Commander?”It’s her turn to be smug, apparently.

His answer is a growl as he starts thrusting up into her, his lips and teeth nibbling on her neck. She keens and offers more of her neck to him. Cullen sucks on her skin hard, and she gasps as he marks her. “Mine,” he grunts as he stands with her still impaled on him and continues his powerful thrusts. Picking up her right leg, he pulls it over his shoulder, wringing a moan out of her as the position seats him deeper inside her. He groans as the head of his cock brushes against the mouth of her womb. Then, in one long move, he lays her down on the bed so that her hips are at the edge of the bed and kneels down in front of her, all without breaking the connection between them.

 “Oh, Cullen, please,” she says through gritted teeth as he continues to pound into her. He has to wipe the sweat off his brow with one hand as it drips stinging and salty into his eyes.

He chuckles and picks up her left leg and throws it over his other shoulder. “Please what, my dear Inquisitor? Make you come for the third time? “ He clucks reprovingly. “What a greedy little minx you are.”  He grabs her hips and pulls her toward him, picking her up again and getting to his feet.  She squeals as he tips her back until he is nearly lying upside down and parallel to his legs, the ends of her hair trailing on the floor. The movement changes the angle of his thrusting, and the new position nearly sends him over the edge, but no, damn it all,  he has to make her come again before he allows himself to take his own pleasure.

“Cullen,” she shrieks. “Oh Cullen, you beast!”

His smirk widens into a grin. “I don’t think all of Skyhold quite heard you, love, “ he tells her as his fingers find her clit and start flicking it. “You can do better than that! Let them hear you!”

“Maker’s mercy…oh, Cullllennnn,” she screams as she finds her end for the third time that night and this time, he is sure that there is no place in the whole of the keep that doesn’t know that their Inquisitor is getting plowed tonight by her willing Commander.

Pulling her up, Cullen carries her to the bed and lays her on it, following her down. He takes her right leg and puts it next to her left leg on his left shoulder as he bites down on his lower lip and continues to thrust. He is almost there…almost…He watches her face, watches her heavy-lidded stare as his hips start to lose their rhythm. Then, his orgasm takes him. “Evelyn, oh Evelyn!” 

He collapses beside her, utterly spent, his chest heaving like gigantic bellows. “By the Maker, love, I think you broke me,” he gasps, closing his eyes and covering them with one thick muscular forearm.

She sits up, her red hair a beautiful wild mane around her head and shoulders. Her sapphire eyes glitter in the candlelight as she rests her hand on his chest and leans down to kiss him gently. “Serves you right, you nasty man.”

He lifts his arm and pops open one eye to look at her, a smirk lifting the scarred corner of his mouth. “Nasty? Me? How can you say such things? I resemble that remark.”

She smacks him in the chest and then curls up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. She yawns and after a minute asks “Do you really think the whole keep heard us?”

A rumbling laugh shakes his chest. “I am certain of it, love. You don’t mind, do you?”

“No. I’m glad everyone knows that the Commander of the Inquisition belongs to me.”

He laughs and hugs her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Indeed.” He falls asleep with her snuggled safe in his arms and sleeps through the night without a single nightmare to disturb his rest.

~fin~


End file.
